


The Underworld

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [178]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't fair she lost him, so she plans on getting him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underworld

It wasn’t fair. He had promised her that he would never leave. He promised her that he was a survivor, and that no matter what, he would be by her side for years on end.

She couldn’t blame him for what had happened. She couldn’t blame him for wanting to die a hero, instead of a villain. She couldn’t blame him when it was her inability to let him go in the first place that had caused him to turn into the Dark One, and die the way he did. She couldn’t blame him when it was her own heroics that made her the Dark One in the first place. All of it was her fault. So she had no one else to blame but herself.

And Rumplestiltskin.

The bloody bastard would find a way to trick them all into believing that the darkness was gone for good. He would trick Killian into believing he died heroically.

When she got back, she would have words with Rumple, and let him know just how much she was displeased with him. But all of that could wait; for now all that mattered was getting Killian back safe and sound. All that mattered was that he stood by her side, as he was always meant to be. She loved him too much to let him rot in the underworld.

And if there was one thing she learned from her family, it was that they fought for each other. To paraphrase her father’s words (and her mother’s), she would find Killian Jones if it was the last thing she did.

Her parents understood. They tried to argue with her about it, but they knew they would do the same thing for the other, or anyone in their family. Henry was heartbroken. Despite what had happened when Killian was the Dark One, he still looked up to the man.

She wasn’t surprised that they all came with her to rescue her pirate. It seemed that they were some sort of heroic group now who rescued whichever member needed to be saved, which in their family was usually one of them or the other.

She tried to be optimistic the entire time. She tried to believe that everything would work out okay, and that she would bring back Killian in one piece. She tried to have that hope. But there was a large part of her that was terrified the entire time. There was a chance that all of it would be for nothing. There was a chance that they could still fail and Killian wouldn’t be allowed back to the land of the living.

Her heart clenched at the very thought.

It was a long way down; the boat crossed realms, and everything around her was dark. Hell wasn’t a pretty place, but she supposed it wasn’t meant to be. Well at least the entrance anyways. There were fields of flowers and light, but also those of darkness and fire. Henry had leaned over at one point as he gestured off into the distance, and referred to the place as Tartarus, and she shivered at the sight.

Emma prayed that wherever Killian was, it was somewhere nice. He deserved that much. He deserved to be happy.

Once they docked, they were met with a tall man, with a brooding shadow across his face, and Emma knew who it was immediately.

“You aren’t dead,” Hades said flatly. “Who do you think you are, just waltzing into my realm, alive, like that?”

“I’m Emma-” she tried to introduce herself, before she was cut off with a wave.

“I know who you are, Emma Swan,” Hades said, a smile grazing his lips ever so slightly. “I was being rhetorical.”

She frowned. She didn’t have time for this.

“Be nice, Hades,” a soft chiding voice called out from behind the man. Emma looked up as a beautiful, fairy like woman appeared in her line of sight. “You know why she’s here.”

“I want Killian Jones back,” Emma said, in a slightly bold voice. “I’m prepared to make a sacrifice; I’ll split my heart with him.”

Hades grinned ever so slightly, waving his hand. “You can have your pirate back. I never planned on keeping him.”

And with a cloud of magic, she watched in amazement as Killian Jones appeared in front of her. He looked confused, but he was whole, and he was here.

She threw herself into his arms, as he looked at her in surprise, “Swan? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came for you,” she breathed, “I couldn’t leave you down here. You don’t deserve that. I’m bringing you home.”

“Which brings me to my next point,” Hades said, giving them both a pointed look. Killian didn’t seem to notice; his eyes never left her, and he held her tightly like he was afraid that if he let go, he would disappear.

”What’s your price?” Regina cut in. “There has to be a price attached. There always is.”

“You’re right; there is,” Hades said with a frown. “There’s an imbalance of magic on the surface. Merlin was naïve to believe you could ever truly wipe out one or the other. Magic, good and evil, balances itself out to give the world stasis. And now, with Rumplestiltskin holding the magic of all Dark Ones, he has unbalanced that force. And it will slowly tear the realms apart, one by one, unless it’s restored. The price you must pay is that you must restore this, Emma Swan. You must make the light and dark equal.”

“That’s it?” Snow asked softly.

“Yeah, no big deal,” David rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Just the entirety of all the realms weighing down on our shoulders.”

“Actually, it’s on Atlas’ shoulders,” Persephone piped in.

“It’s not a deal per say,” Hades explained. “But you need to do this, or everyone is doomed.”

Emma stopped listening as the details of the quest were explained. Her parents, and the others would fill her in if they missed anything important. All that mattered now was that Killian would be fine, and she would get to have him in her life for much longer.

When they broke to the surface, Emma kept her eyes on her pirate to make sure he would be okay. But Hades seemed to have kept his word, since Killian appeared to be just fine.

“We can save the world in the morning,” Emma told the group. For now, she and Killian were going to enjoy some much needed alone time. Something which Killian seemed to agree on by the smirk in his eyes as he slipped his fingers through hers once more.


End file.
